


Out of Time

by Zibomotua



Series: Time [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brief mentions of severed limbs, Hux gives up everything for Kylo, M/M, i hate it when they are OOC, not graphic at all, oops he's Ben now, redemption arc, totally in character though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibomotua/pseuds/Zibomotua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no time left. History sure has a funny way of repeating itself.  </p><p>or “The one where the Trilogies repeat themselves a third time”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second chapter of Out of My Mind, but then I started writing more parts in the series and it made it so much easier to break this up and reorder the series to make better sense!

He feels it again, the pull to the light. It's warm and inviting and it churns his stomach. It makes him aware he can lose everything. His grandfather’s legacy, power, control and more than everything, Hux. He holds on deep to the fact that his attachment to Hux is not a feature of the light. It keeps him grounded to the dark, to his allegiance to Snoke. He mediates often to stay strong. When his meditation fails and the light is too strong, he seeks out Hux wherever he is and pulls him out with the force until they are alone and Kylo can trace the lines of Hux’s body with his tongue as if reciting his vows to the dark.

Hux is addicted. He feels important and powerful when Kylo craves him and can not control his desires. When he feels the phantom pull of the force, he must excuse himself quickly before his pants become too restricted for public settings. It's hot and rough and always leaves new cuts and bruises. Afterwards, Hux always seems to stand a little taller, work a little meaner. He gets high remarks for his devilish actions that keep the base/fleet running efficiently and strong. His plans become more devious and the resistance starts to fall.

\---

Their secret arrangement seems to be the magic ticket to winning the war, but it's not quite enough. The resistance launches a full scale, last ditch effort against all of The Order’s posts at once. Even being as brash to attack them at their own main base. Hux oversees the command center at Base 0, StarAnnihilator Mk.2 and does his absolute best to cut off as many of the attacks as possible.

After several hours of hard battle it's still neck and neck. Then it’s all downhill fast. Hux knows as soon as he hears it. The particular beep from the console, then the actual sound hits his ears with force. The reactor is offline and it's damaged. There's a high chance the base will blow any second. There is no time left.

History sure has a funny way of repeating itself.

Hux tries to contact Snoke and finds him dead. He knows they've lost. He calls for a full retreat and evacuation at once. With all the base’s personnel in motion, he takes off with his wearable holo pad to find the only person whose life, in his opinion, is actually worth saving. Luckily his tracking implant states Kylo is alive and (not surprisingly) in the main reactor terminal.

Hux had already taken off on that direction on a hunch so he gets there rather quick. He jams the open button on the large gate and fidgets. The doors open swiftly to expose a dark figure hunched over on the floor of the catwalk.

Ice cold fear immediately consumed Hux. At further glance he can see movement in the lump and also movement underneath. Hux starts toward is able to make out Kylo, hunched over the catwalk holding the resistance girl by the hand as she dangles dangerously. Her free arm is devoid of a hand at the wrist, blood spurts out and falls weightlessly down into the void below.

Kylo, helmetless and sobbing, turns to see Hux stop mid-step and take in the sight in front of him, including Kylo's own missing arm severed above the elbow complementing the girl’s.

“Help” Kylo chokes out, saliva flying from his mouth.

Hux stands watching, frozen in place. Kylo’s lips purse and his eyebrows furrow as he gathers up the last of his strength to bark at Hux.

“BRENDOL! HELP ME!”

The use of his first name instantly snaps Hux out of his stupor. He thinks quick knowing Kylo doesn't have the strength to pull up with his good arm. He kneels next to him and tells him to swing the girl slightly so Hux can grab her by her bad arm. He manages to get his hand under her armpit and they pull her up and onto the rail.

“We’re out of time!” Hux yells over the clamor of destruction around them, hoisting the girl up in his arms. “It’s going to blow, we need to leave!”

“Poe is in Hangar 3” she informs him. Its not far, they have a fighting chance of making it. Hux helps Kylo up, Rey in his arms, and they take off towards the hangar.

They come upon the resistance ship, aimed at the exit port with it’s back open, thrusters warmed to go. They run up the ramp

“GO! GO! GO!” Yells Rey, voice losing momentum every time she repeats herself.

“Not without Finn!” Poe yells back firmly.

As if on cue there's a loud crash behind them. Finn comes sprinting out of some rubble at a breakneck speed with BB8 trailing behind. Poe clicks the button to close the ship’s ramp, trusting Finn will make it. Finn dives into the ship's ramp, now hovering mid air, taking BB8 with him as it shuts. They get the shields up just in time for the explosion to propel them away. Poe is a good enough pilot to get the ship to ride it out without exploding themselves.

When it’s clear they are no longer in immediate danger of being incinerated, the yelling begins. Fin reaches behind instinctively for a blaster that’s not there.

“Let her go, Hux” He says gritting, remembering well who the man holding onto his friend is.

“Maybe you should be more concerned for her health, than reprimanding me.” Hux says, shifting slightly to show Finn the state of Rey’s arm. “She doesn’t have long unless you get her medical attention”

“There’s a hospital at the base we are going to” Poe chimes in, calculating the jump to hyperspace.

“Shit, Poe. She doesn’t have that long!” Finn says, taking her from Hux’s tired arms. He turns and heads for the medical droid downstairs.

“Wait.” Rey says weakly. She points to Kylo. “Him too”

Hux tears off a shredded section of his dress shirt and makes a tourniquet for what’s left of Kylo’s arm.

“Next,” He says to Rey, “you go first. Hurry”

Hux sits them down on the bench behind and puts his arm around Kylo. Kylo still hasn't said or done anything since the reactor bridge. He was staring straight ahead, the look of a man who has lost it all trying to figure out what’s next. They hear the screams from medical. Kylo turns to face Hux, fear in his eyes.

“They have to cauterize the wound.” Hux speaks softly to Kylo. “There is no other way”

Kylo puts his head down onto Hux’s shoulder. His shoulders start to shake and Hux can hear little gasps. He holds Kylo closer and allows him this moment. Slowly his sobs become softer and softer until Hux is afraid he's falling asleep.

“Kylo,” Hux says, tapping him. “You've got to stay awake. Please”  

All Hux hears is a small mumble on his now wet shoulder

"-en"

“Ren, you've got to stay awake. It’s almost your turn. You're going to be just fine." Hux responds.

Kylo pulls his head up just slightly and looks Hux in the eyes. They look at each other for a few seconds, faces close. In a quiet destroyed voice, he says to Hux:

"Ben. My name is Ben."

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired by this art i saw before new year where kylo sobbed into hux's jacket about something petty and hux was annoyed. its obviously nothing like that but the image was so adorable. someone send it to me plzz!!


End file.
